


Laying Low

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Omega, Magic, Magic-Users, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade shows up in the middle of the night, asking to lay low in Dick's apartment for a few days.And...is his scent different?





	Laying Low

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr just for my AO3 stuff!! Feel free to come over and say hello or even ask questions!!!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/richardgraysonpercyjackson
> 
> Here's the link (hopefully it works)

Dick wanted to sob as he climbed out of the nest he’d just collapsed into five minutes earlier. Who the fuck was knocknig incessently at his door at four in the morning anyway?

“Grayson, I don’t have time for games.”

Dick groaned at the voice as he trudged to the door, exhaustion turning to anger. Of course it was Slade. He ripped it open and glared up at the mercenary.

“What do you  _ want _ ?” he snapped, growling when the Alpha shoved passed him, though his anger turned to quick confusion when he caught a whiff of Slade’s scent. “Wait, do you smell different?”

“I need somewhere to lay low,” Slade replied, ignoring the question while Dick closed and locked the apartment door. Dick turned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You know my rules,” he said, trying not to dwell on how weird that was. “I’m not protecting you if you just killed someone.”

“I didn’t kill anyone,” Slade replied. “Just had a bad run in with a magic user. The effects will wear off in about two weeks but I need somewhere safe to stay until then.”

Dick frowned. “This has to do with the change in your scent, right?”

“Yes,” Slade replied. “May I use your guest room?”

“Uh...yeah…” Dick replied slowly. “Go right ahead?”

Slade nodded and made his way back to the spare bedroom, on his way, he called over his shoulder, 

“Go back to sleep, Grayson.”

Yeah. Right. Like Dick was going to get any sleep with a mercenary in his apartment. Especially one who hated him more often than not.

 

…………..

 

He woke up with the instant feeling in his gut that something was wrong. Biting his lip, he laid in bed in debate before heaving himself up and heading out into the living room. When he noticed Slade wasn’t up, he walked into the kitchen to check the time on the stove.

Ten AM. Slade was a military man of ritual. He woke up at six AM every day, regardless of when he went to be or the events of the night. So the fact that he wasn’t anywhere in sight and the guest bedroom door was still closed sent a chill down Dick’s spine.

“Slade?” he called cautiously as he turned towards the door, creeping closer as anxiety filled his stomach. “Are...you alright?”

He took hold of the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. The sight hr was met with-

He closed the door quickly, backing up with eyes wide. “Holy shit,” he whispered before speed walking back to the living room. “Okay, okay, okay…”

Closing his eyes to try and relax, he grabbed his phone and clicked open the text conversation with Bruce, fingers flying across the keyboard as he tried not to freak out to badly, just in case it came across in his text and Bruce came over.

  
  


If Bruce ever replied, Dick didn’t see it because he carelessly tossed his phone onto the couch and rushed to grab his laptop. He stared at a blank google search bar before casting the closed guest bedroom door another wary glance before turning back to google.

  
  


He spent four hours on google before his stomach reminded him he hadn’t eaten. Taking a deep breath, he closed down his laptop and crept into the kitchen to grab a small bite to eat before pulling a water bottle out of the fridge and heading back towards the guest bedroom.

He poked his head in first and was relieved to find Slade unconscious. He made sure to only be in the room for fifteen seconds, holding his breath the entire time as he set the water bottle down on the night stand and got out quickly, letting out a hard breath.

In his research, he’d learned that some Omegas tended to go into early heat - or ‘sympathetic heat’ - when they smelled another Omega in heat. So Dick grabbed his phone and called Roy.

“ _ You just get up? _ ” the Alpha asked teasingly.

“Are you busy next week?” Dick asked.

“ _ No, why? _ ” Roy asked. “ _ You alright? _ ”

“Can you help me in my heat?” Because Dick was already starting to feel something in his belly, the same thing he felt when his heat was a week away.

“ _ Didn’t you already have your heat this month? _ ” Roy asked.

“It’s complicated,” Dick replied, rubbing his forehead and sighing. “I can explain next week. Just...please?”

“ _ Yeah, sure _ ,” Roy soothed. “ _ Just let me know when you’re coming okay? _ ”

“Will do.”

 

………….

After checking on Slade that morning and feeling relieved to find the mercenary's scent had gone from ‘Omega in heat’ back to Alpha, he set another water bottle on the table and slipped out of the apartment, closing and locking the door behind himself before making his way to Roy’s.

 

…………….

 

Three days after his heat ended, Dick was back in his apartment and more or less pleased to find no sign of Slade. The mercenary had at least had the decency to wash the sheets before leaving. Body sore from two heats in one month, Dick was dozing on the couch when his phone chimed with a text.

Peeling his eyes open, he reached for his charging phone and unlocked it, frowning at text from an unknown number. 

 

Confused, Dick stood from the couch and made his way to his bedroom to find an envelope, sealed without a name sitting on his pillow. Assuming it was from Slade - because who else, logically, could it be? - Dick picked it up and pulled it open, eyes going wide when he saw the check inside along with a note.

_ For ruining the sheets as well as a thank you. _

_ -SW _

 

 

_............................ _

 

If you're interested in the texts and what Dick searched, you can find them [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/richardgraysonpercyjackson#), [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/richardgraysonpercyjackson#), and [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/richardgraysonpercyjackson#)

 

Hopefully the links work. Oh! And here's my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/richardgraysonpercyjackson) specifically for AO3. If you have any questions about any of the works I'm uploading or have an idea for a short, pop over and let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my Tumblr if you want to see the texts and what Dick searched. I had some issue getting it into the work (I didn't know how) so it's over on my Tumblr!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!!


End file.
